Calvin's Crossover Adventures
by William X
Summary: Calvin meets characters from many different stories.


Chapter 1: Camping Together

(Jason's POV)

"Bad news and good news." said my Dad. "Our car broke down, we can't take it to the campsite."  
"Alright" I said. "Now the bad news."  
My brother Peter, my mom, and even my stupid sister Paige agreed with me. Unfortunately, my dad did not. "That was the bad news. The good new is the neighbors are letting us you their big van." What good news.  
The next day we had all of our bags packed and we were ready to go. How great. Dad announced that we were going in 15 minutes then walked out the door. After a few minutes dad drove back with a large red van. "I've got the car, let's go."

We loaded up the van and drove away. Why did we have to go. Then again it was not so bad, I could pull some pranks on Paige. "We're going on vacation! we're going on vacation!" My dad sung.

He kept singing on and on. Pausing briefly he said: "Why aren't you singing."

After a while my mom turned on the radio and played mexican music. "I didn't know you liked mexican music." asked my dad.

"It's better then your singing."

After a while of driving Paige said "You know, I like this car."

"Why do you like it." asked Dad.

"It's got lots of room, comfortable benches, and that annoying Jason is separated from by 6 feet."

When we turned off the highway and for gas we saw a strange sight. It was a car being put onto a tow truck. There was a family of three standing nearby. "I can't believe the car broke down. yelled the dad, and tall man with glasses. "We won't be able to go on our trip."

"Exactly" said the boy, who was a short boy with a striped shirt, spiked blonde hair, and a stuffed tiger."

"Where are you going?" asked my dad.

The man explained where he was going. "That's where we're going. You guys can go with us." said my Dad.

The family packed their bags into our trunk, and climbed into our car. The boy's mom and dad sat in the front row, which forced Peter, and Paige back to the second row. This of course put Paige in place to one of me devious pranks.

The boy sat down across from me and placed his toy tiger between us. "Hi I'm Calvin, this is Hobbes."

"Hi Calvin, I'm Jason."

"Say hi to Hobbes."

"He's just a toy."

"No he's not."

Then again, when I looked at Hobbes harder, he seemed a lot taller, and his face was different. "Hello Jason." he said.

"Hi Hobbes" I replied.

"Hey Calvin" I whispered. "Want to help me prank my sister."

"Sure" he replied.

When we stopped at a rest stop. Calvin, Hobbes, and I walked into the woods. "Let's put something gross in her hair." suggested Calvin.

"This worm." suggested Hobbes.

"Nah."

We walked down the path looking for more gross animals. Eventually I found a 3 inch slug. "That's It" said Calvin excitedly.

"I don't know." said Hobbes.

I placed the slug in a bag, and walked to the car. "Were going soon." announced my dad.

We all piled back into the car. I waited for my dad to get back to the highway. I pulled the bag out of my pocket and showed it too Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin smiled but Hobbes showed some concern.

I then took the slug out of the bag, and placed it on Paige's hair. Then I waited for a reaction. After a few seconds it came. Paige put her hands on her head, and let out a piercing shriek that burned my ears. "Get it off! get it off! get it off!"

Paige threw the slug which landed on Peter. "Yuck!" he complained.

Peter opened the window and threw the slug out. "You killed it." Calvin complained.

When we got to the campsite, we unpacked our stuff and set up our tents. As soon as we were done Paige inflated her floater pad and began to read a book. "Let's pull another prank." I said.

I whispered my plan to Calvin then walked in the water over to Paige. "Go away!" she complained.

"Why?"

"You're going to flip my pad."

"I'm not"

I swam around a little then went back to her. I grabbed her pad. "Stop you're going to flip me!"

"I promised I wouldn't."

"You're going to flip me!"  
"No I won't!"

"You are going to flip me!"

"No"

"YOU ARE GOING TO FLIP ME!"

"No"

"YOU! ARE! GOING! TO! FLIP! ME!"

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Calvin who had been hiding under under the water with a snorkel popped out of the water. He grabbed Paige's pad and flipped it over. Paige splashed into the the water and came out soaked. The book was floating on the water, and was soaked. "AAAAAAAH!" Paige screamed. "You promised!"

"Calvin never did."

Paige ran to the shore to mom. "Mom Jason and Calvin ruined my book. My mom looked at the book. Suddenly her face turned into an expression of shock. "Paige I can't believe you would read something like this. When we get home, you're grounded for a week. "Paige growled and went back to her tent. "Nice one Jason," said Calvin.

Later that day my stomach started to feel empty. "A wonder what's for dinner?" I asked Calvin and Hobbes.

"Let's ask your dad."

We found my dad on the shore reeling in a fish. He pulled and reeled against it until it popped out of the water. "Nice catch dad, but what's dinner."

"You're looking at it."

"Eeeeeew!" groaned Calvin and I.

"Cheer up it won't be so bad." said Hobbes.

About a half hour later the fish was done cooking. Sitting on the pan was a chunk of undercooked fish surrounded by small pieces of burnt fish, "Ew, it gross." whined Calvin.

"Don't we have anything else to eat." complained Paige.

"Raw and burnt fish build character." said Calvin's dad.

We continued to reluctantly munch on our fish. "Hey Jason go to the car with me." whispered Calvin.

We walked over to the car and grabbed Calvin's bag. Among stuff that would someone would normally take on a camping trip was a silver cube. "This is my hypercube. I stuffed it with candy. It is bigger on the inside"

"Oh yeah, a bag of holding."

When we opened up the cube there was a tiger similar to Hobbes except with red stripes. "Ha ha! I pulled a prank! I ate your candy!" he laughed.

"Socrates!" growled Calvin. "Why did you take all my candy!"

"It's a prank"

"Wait a second." I said. "Why don't you help me pull pranks on my sister."

"Oh yeah, I heard those two pranks you pulled. Pretty good but I could do better."

"What pranks do you know."

"First, we need Paige off guard. I suggest a small prank on Peter."

"Good idea." I said.

"For that we'll trip him with wax paper, and have him fall into the lake. Then while Paige is off guard, we'll drop something nasty from the tree."

"A water balloon." suggested Calvin.

"Good idea, but let's fill it with something worse."

"I got an idea." I announced.

The next morning, I got up bright and early. I walked out of my tent where Calvin, Hobbes and Socrates were waiting. "I'll sneak into the tent" I told them. "You guys wait here."

I snuck into my parents tent and quietly opened up the supply bin. There I found a roll of wax paper, and a bottle of old barbecue sauce, Perfect. I walked out of the tent and showed my friends the items. "Nice job" complemented Socrates.

We cut a piece of paper, mixed the right combination of sauce and water, and Calvin hid the balloon and paper in his tent while I put the sauce and roll of paper back where they belonged.

Later that day I was standing near the shore when both Jason and Paige walked over to the shore. Peter walked right over to where my wax paper was, then slipped and fell into the lake. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Paige laughed as she walked backwards inadvertently.

Paige walked to the tree. Right where Calvin, Hobbes and Socrates were waiting. The balloon dropped down from the tree and splattered all over Paige. "AGHHHH!" she screamed as she ran over to our parents.

Calvin, Hobbes and Socrates hurried down the tree and we chased after Paige. We saw her screaming the story to both me and Calvin's parents. "Calvin, why did you that!" Calvin's dad demanded.

"It was Socrates idea"

"That's not true, even if it was, you still went with the idea. If it weren't for the fact..."

Suddenly Calvin's dad's phone rang. "Yes" he said.

Then we stopped and listened. "Great" he said.

"How much will it cost."

"That's a reasonable cost."

Calvin' dad put down the phone and spoke up. "Calvin the car is done being fixed. Mr. Fox can you drive us to the auto shop."

"Yes"

"Can I go"

"No"

My parents, Calvin and his parents climbed into the car and drove off. Funny it was meant to be Calvin's punishment, but I was punished more.


End file.
